Weird Childhood
by Zaphodiop
Summary: The continued adventures of little Kimmuriel.  Rated for later chapters.


"**Weird Childhood"**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any familiar characters in this fanfiction. If you recognize them, they are the sole properties of R.A. Salvatore. However, the rest are mine, all mine ;)._

_**A/N:**__ This is a totally AU story. This is how I imagined Kim's childhood to be. It has a little bit of everything, from angst to humor. Again, if you don't like it, my Muse is the one to blame, but please, if you kill her, replace her with a new one. ;)_

**Chapter 1**

Alauna looked up from a fascinating book she was reading. A light, skittering pitter-patter echoed through the rooms and corridors of the vast House Oblodra. She cocked her head curiously as the sound grew more defined. Feet, someone was running, someone small. She sighed and brushed her white bangs out of her crimson eyes with a slender, ebony hand.

Alauna grumbled something about not enough time to herself and a witch for a sister, and peeked her head out of her door. I didn't take her long to find the next victim on Sanguine's hit list. A little, drow boy was running as fast as his legs could carry him, but Alauna knew that wouldn't help him for long. Suddenly, Sanguine came screeching around a corner yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!!!"

The boy scurried behind Alauna's slim legs and peeked out nervously. Alauna peered down at him, her expression unreadable, as he crouched there, shaking. Sanguine skidded to a stop and said breathlessly, "Give…huff…that…gasp…TO ME!!! cough"

"I don't think I will," Alauna responded as she turned her unnerving gaze upon her older sister.

"Why not," Sanguine spat bitterly.

"Because I'm his wean mother and if anyone is to punish him, then it should be me," Alauna declared.

"You're too soft for that, dear sister," Sanguine growled, "you wouldn't even to slap him!"

"Yes I would," Alauna snarled, "now please, pray tell, what has he done?"

"The little wretch was playing with a stupid, little, kobold child!" Sanguine exploded, and, at her outburst, the little drowling hid even further behind his wean mother.

"Oh really?" Alauna asked glaring down at her little brother, "Well, I'll be sure to fix that!" Alauna then grabbed the boy by one of his arms and dragged him off to his room, with him screaming and kicking. Alauna just simply sighed and tossed the panicky drowling over her shoulder and marched off. Leaving a livid Sanguine behind to simmer in her ire.

When they arrived in the boy's room, Alauna dumped him onto the bed. She then quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut. She breathed a profound sigh of relief as she slid down onto the stone floor. Suddenly, she jerked her head up when she heard a small whimper. She looked and saw her brother sitting on the bed scrunched up terrified in a corner.

"What am I to do with you, Kimmuriel?" she sighed, "I wouldn't have to be like _that_ if you didn't keep getting into trouble." Slowly, she got up off the floor and strode over to the bed. She knelt in front of terrified, little Kimmuriel and smiled gently at him. He allowed a small smile to find its way onto his innocent face.

"Silly thing," Alauna said, ruffling her brother's hair, making him laugh, but then her face darkened.

"What is it Alauna?" Kimmuriel asked, his giggles subsiding and his large, crimson eyes staring at his sister worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh…nothing," Alauna whispered.

"You're lying," Kimmuriel said flatly, "I may only be five, but I'm not stupid."

"I know," Alauna said gently, "I do wish that you weren't so observant at times, though."

"Sometimes," Kimmuriel murmured, "it's for the best."

"I know," she replied, "I'm just worrying about my little brother that's all. Sanguine almost caught you. She might succeed next time, and the Matron Mother strictly forbade me from interfering with Sanguine if she caught you."

"Oh," Kimmuriel said, "I didn't mean to worry you, but I really don't get why she flew off the handle this time. I was just playing with a kobold."

_How can he be so intelligent, yet so sweetly naïve?_ Alauna thought. "That's the problem, Kimmuriel. In our society, anyone here who is not a drow is inferior and are only good as slaves."

"You don't believe that," Kimmuriel, once again, said flatly, "You think different from the others. Why is that?"

"Because I don't allow chaos and hate to guide me.," Alauna said sadly, "And I fear that one day, you'll be corrupted by our brothers and sisters and forever be caught in a web of lies."

"Well then," Kimmuriel said, "I promise you that I will not allow that to happen. I will think for myself, and I will _not_ be a worthless male!"

"Thoughts like that are why I worry," Alauna muttered.


End file.
